


Fool for You

by Purple_ducky00



Series: AU-gust prompts [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Role Reversal, billionaire Natasha Romanov, secret agent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Agent Tony Stark aka Anthony Carbonell has a mission - keep Director Fury updated on Widow Industries' owner and founder, Natasha Romanov. Falling in love was not part of the mission parameters.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: AU-gust prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859422
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	Fool for You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for posting unfinished works. This week has been crazy, and I am making sure I get my fics in for each AUgust Day. I definitely plant to complete this work. I have a great outline for it, but it will be after August is complete... or if I have a LOT of spare time. Thank you for reading!

Widow Industries is a successful corporation, spread all over the globe. Selling things from baby and home essentials to toys to sports equipment to hi-tech gear, Widow has it all. The CEO, Natasha Romanov, is thriving. A multibillionaire, she could choose not to move for the rest of her life, and she’d still be the richest person in the world at the time of her death. Instead, she focuses on two things: work and play. Devoting her time to her company on weekdays, she works 12 hour days, helping out where she can, supervising all operations, and staying on top of everything. On weekends, however, one might find her anywhere in the world, partying non-stop. Those around her wonder how much longer she can keep this lifestyle.

Natasha isn’t cold or callous, though. She donates money to various charities, grants, hospitals, etc. She often visits schools or orphanages with gifts. Every one of her employees who has been in contact with her has described her to be a very caring and easygoing employer. The only people she does not make time for are the paparazzi.

Growing up an orphan, Natasha learned very quickly how to keep a mask on at all times. As kind as she was, no one could really tell her emotions. Even when male members of the board hurled insults at her, she never cracked. When reporters asked her offensive questions about her ability to run a company or her sexuality, they never saw her true self. Natasha was skilled at controlling the crowd.

It comes as a shock when Natasha releases a statement, saying she is removing herself from the CEO position. Her PA, Sharon Carter will fill her spot. Natasha will always be around as a Chief Advisor, and as the sole owner of the majority of shares, her decision will always be final, but she needs to step back from the day-to-day grind of the workweek.

Concerned, Nick Fury, the Director of SHIELD sends two of his best spies to apply for the position Sharon Carter had vacated. After hearing rumors that Widow was selling secrets to foreign countries, Fury wants to make sure the rumors are false. That is why Anthony Carbonell and Joseph Rushman are sitting in the waiting room to be interviewed for the position.

Anthony looks over at Robert. “Here for the PA position?”

“Yea, you?” Robert asks, and Anthony nods.

“Anthony Carbonell?” The receptionist calls.

He hops out of his seat. “That’d be me.” She leads him to a room where Sharon Carter is sitting at a desk. Natasha Romanov is seated beside her with her legs over the arm of the chair.

“But Shar!” She whines. “You always join me on Taco Tuesday! Sam’s going to be there, too.”

Sharon smiles at Anthony as her walks in. “Thank you, Bambi! Hi, welcome. Anthony Carbonell, right?” He nods and doesn’t miss the way Romanov turn in her seat and puts her feet on the ground, watching intently. “Ok, I have your resume here…” And the interview commences.

Anthony answers all of Ms. Carter’s questions. And a few of Ms. Romanov’s absurd ones, such as “how much can you lift?” and “where do you shop for clothes?” Ms. Carter reprimands her several times, but Romanov is undeterred. Once the interview is over, the new CEO thanks him for his time, and if he gets the job, she will have someone call him.

As he walks out, he notices that Joseph is the next interviewee. He wishes him luck and heads towards the elevator. As he reaches out to hit the button, he hears someone call his name. “Carbonell!” Turning, Anthony sees Romanov walking towards him. “Can we talk in my office?”

Anthony agrees and follows her to her office. She sits at her desk and says, “Sharon’s not going to hire you.”

“Ouch. Did I do something that set her off?” He questions.

“Nope.” Natasha grins. “But I just know she won’t. That’s why I would like to hire you… to be my PA. I won’t be as busy, and I’ll be spending most of my time in my mansion, but I am going to need someone to help me schedule my appointments, help me lift heavy objects – that’s why I asked how much you can lift, and even pick out clothes for my red carpet dates. If you shop at nicer stores, I trust you to find the correct clothing, materials, and colors. Your starting rate will be…” And she names a number higher than his salary at SHIELD. “Do you accept? Do you want a week trial? A month? Let me know. Here’s my card.” Romanov reaches over the desk to hand him a business card.

“I accept.” Anthony announces, winking. “That figure alone is worth it.”

“Well, do your job right, and we can maybe talk about a raise.”


End file.
